Remus Lupin and the Curse of the Woman
by xWinterRose
Summary: Remus is set up on a date by James, the cunning cunner. He meets Jessica, but are things more complicated than they should be? Read on to find out. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Written for Betty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A present for Betty Allison, from Ashleigh Falzon. See? I'm not as mean as you.

"Christmas time, mistletoe and wine..." Sirius Black strode into the Gryffindor common room, clutching a sack of presents. His raven hair swished around his face. His mum had nagged him to get it cut before he went back to Hogwarts for his Sixth Year, but he'd refused. _I like it longer, _he'd said. _It's my life, not yours. _He'd promptly slammed the door in her face and boarded the Hogwarts train.

"Hey, Remus?"

"What now?" Remus looked up from _The Mysterious Case of Betty Button_ his eyes immediately focusing on the present bag.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop that, these aren't for you." Sirius smirked, his eyes flashing.  
"Oh... For Mary?" Remus stared down at his book.

Sirius grinned. "Oh yes. You know why I'll have a great Christmas?" He paused for Remus to respond. When he didn't, Sirius frowned and turned to face the door. "Because presents equal the bouncy bed game." He climbed out of the common room, and slammed the portrait door behind him.

"Watch it!" The voice of the Fat Lady echoed through the door. "I only have one glass of wine!" The Fat Lady was constantly annoying the Gryffindors in the common room, singing loudly at night when everyone was asleep, or leaving her portrait to have a shower in the river in the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore.

Remus stood up, balancing his book on the corner of his chair. Why did Sirius get a girlfriend when he didn't? All Remus wanted was a nice, steady relationship where two people (him and another girl) could be co-dependant on one another. She should have red hair, he thought; a nice figure, a lovely personality.

"You okay?" James was facing Remus, waving a hand in from of his face.

"Me? Oh yeah…" Remus's sarcasm was quiet and neatly aimed at the door frame. "There is nothing I like better than to see one of my best friends being screwed over by some girl who, quite frankly, cares not for him."

Shocked by Remus's tone, James playfully covered his face with his hands. "Alright, calm down. I want to get home without my Mother asking me why I have no nose left."

"Knock it off, James. I'm not in the mood."

"Have you spoken to Peter?"

"Peter? No. Why?" said Remus, raising his eyebrows.

"He's decided to go back home for Christmas." James moved backwards slyly, not allowing Remus to pick up on the slight gesture.

"_Back home for Christmas?!_" Remus stood, his cheeks flushing. "You mean to say you're leaving me here alone?!"

"Sirius will be here, you won't be on your own…"

"He's with _Mary, _James. You know he'll spend the whole stupid holiday in the Ravenclaw tower."

"Well, that's not a problem for you, is it?" said James, grinning at Remus. James looked nervously towards the doorway. _Would _Remus like his present? James was… currently low on funds. He'd had to improvise this month.

"_So, are you single Jess?" Jess gasped. "Oh James!" This was the moment she'd been waiting for her whole Hogwarts life, ever since she'd first been sorted into Hufflepuff. "Because Remus is looking, you know." "Oh…" Maybe this was how she would get closer to James? She pondered._

"Why wouldn't it be a problem for me, James?"

"I have a little present for you, Rem-meister." James walked over to the common room door, smirking. "A little present I like to call... Jessica."

"Jessica?! What are you-" At that moment, a pretty brunette girl walked into the room, leaving Remus looking gormless in the firelight. "Jessica?"

"Hallo, Remus. Lovely to meet you!" Jessica smiled, staying shyly in the doorframe. She was of average height, only five foot five, with basic brown eyes. She walked tall and proudly, as if she came from a background of royalty. Remus's eyes swept over her small, rounded shoulders, her perfectly shaped breasts _oh those breasts _and her immaculate thighs. Remus sighed, suddenly feeling the need to lean forwards, to touch what was meant for him, to devour the beautiful girl's scent reeking from every corner of her body but

"Remus?"

Remus was brought back to real life by James's more than annoying voice. His eyes skimmed the girl once more and Remus decided to step forward and shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jessica..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Nice to meet you, Jessica." Remus held out his hand, but Jessica went in for a hug. Her body pushed into his outstretched hands; Remus noticed how much she was trembling.

"You too, Remus," Jessica glanced in James's direction to catch him nudging Sirius in the ribs.

"Sirius? When did you come back in?" said Remus, following Jessica's gaze. "I thought you were leaving." Remus found himself adding an extra emphasis on the end of 'leaving', as if trying to vocally force Sirius from the room. He really didn't need the added competition- having a girlfriend had never stopped Sirius before.

Sirius instantly caught on. "Yeah, I was," he started, his eyes roving the room guiltily. "But, but first, I had to, um, talking to my number one guy, James Potter!" Sirius thumped James's arm, to which James clutched it and shrugged away in an instant, complaining loudly of a skin disorder that had made his eyes well up. Sirius responded to this by pounding his other arm; the two boys swiftly began fighting on the floor, an angry dust cloud surrounding them.

Choking on the dust, Remus sighed. "Come on, Jessica. Library?"

"Sure," she murmured, unable to take her eyes from the pile of writhing boys on the floor. Remus walked through the open portrait door, calling after his shoulder. The brunette bit her lip as she stared at James's shirt rising up and up and up…

"Jess?"

"Coming."

"You read a lot of books, then?" Remus asked Jessica, his hands rubbing the spine of his favourite childhood novel, _White Fang. _He longed after the beautiful hybrid creature, half dog, half wolf, who lived his life as an outsider whilst vying for affection from other animals.

"Nah, not really. Who does nowadays? They're all so boring." Jessica blew on her nails, waiting for her venom red nail polish to dry.

"Books aren't boring," said Remus, narrowing his eyes. Narrow-minded people thought they were, but in fact they were a fantastically wonderful way to escape reality and land oneself in a foreign world. His mind flittered over all the hundreds of books in his life.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Remus, I'm kidding! I love all those sorts of books. Like, um, Peter Rabbit? Have you heard of that classic?"

_She was just joking, _Remus thought with a sigh of relief. A bubble of laughter escaped from his lips and spread up into the air around the pair, the way a ray of sunlight breaks through an otherwise grey cloud.

"Lupin!" Madam Pince's voice broke through the barrier of laughter. Remus hastily apologised and looked at Jessica to realise she hadn't joined in the laugher. She had been deadly serious.

"I don't understand the joke," she said, her lips in full pout mode. "My mother used to read me Peter Rabbit all the time before she died of being splinched running away from my abusive Death Eater father."

Remus blinked. "Oh my God, Jessica, I'm so sorry…"

"I'm joking, you idiot!" Jessica flicked her hair from her face, laughing. Her face turned straight as she continued, "he wasn't a Death Eater." Jessica watched as Remus gasped, his hands digging into the cover of _White Fang. _

"That must have been so hard for you." Remus put his warm hand on Jessica's knee, caressing it with his thumb.

Jessica and Remus locked eye contact, the two of them beginning to feel a strange feeling welling up in their stomachs.

"It was," Jessica said, tears misting her vision. "My father committed suicide when he realised it was his fault."

"I am so sorry, Jessica." Remus blinked again. "I can't imagine what you've gone- are going through."

Jessica moved forward, just slightly, the smell of her hair falling in drifting towards Remus. Her breasts, pushed together, were inches from his hands. Remus crossed his legs intently.

"Remus, you're amazing."

Jessica rested one hand of Remus's left cheek, pulling him closer to her. "Remus, you are the most amazing man-" Remus breathed deeply, quickly, and impulsively crushed his mouth against hers. She melted into his lips, tasting passion and power. Remus let go of his book, not watching as it fell to the floor, joining thirteen other books the couple had left around them, all open. Madam Pince had disappeared behind her colossal desk again, flipping through _The Art of Magic Marriage._

"There is nothing I want more in this world, right now, than you, Jessica. I don't know your last name, and I want you most."

They continued kissing, tasting, melting. "Alison," said Jessica, her tongue finding his.

Remus broke the kiss. "Remus. Not Alison."

Jessica grinned, and pulled him towards her again. "That's my name; Jessica Alison."

"Right. Kiss me again?"

There they sat, minutes turning into hours.


End file.
